


An Act of Trust

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun





	An Act of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



It had been months since the last seal was broken. Months since Sam had killed Lilith starting the apocalypse. It had been months since the fight between the Winchesters. Since Sam  
had thrown Dean to the ground and choked him. Not in the usual way. Not in the way he first had those many years ago while John was away and Dean had asked him to. Not in the  
way that showed Dean's trust in his brother.

It had been months since they had forgiven each other and started up like they had been before. It wasn't a week after the seal had been broken before they fell into bed together,  
tongues and legs tangling in hot passion, whispers of apologizes and moans of love falling from their lips.

In all that time there had been an unspoken agreement and Sam's hands had carefully stayed away from his brother's throat when they fucked or made love. That trust was something that had to be rebuilt and Sam would fully understand if it was never there again.

So when he was buried deep inside his brother months later, thoughts of the apocalypse and everything that was wrong in the world far from hismind and Dean took his hand and pulled it to his throat, Sam's eyes went wide.

"A-are you sure...?" He breathed, hips stuttering and breaking his smooth rhythm.

Dean stared up at Sam, eyes full of love and trust and certainty. "Yeah," he said in a quiet voice before another moan was ripped from deep inside him.

Slowly adding pressure, Sam found his rhythm again. Dean's hands slid up Sam's chest and around his neck, just as he had the first time and more pressure was added, causing him to arch his back and dig his fingers into his brother's skin.

Sam groaned, hips thrusting forward harder and faster as he moved his thumb to press down against his brother's windpipe. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he would have been moaning, Sam's name falling from his lips over and over if he could make any noise. He'd missed this so much. This act of love and trust saved for Sam and Sam alone.

It wasn't long before he was spilling cum across his stomach, muscles clenching down around Sam's cock, completely untouched. The feeling of Dean tightening around him was enough to make Sam lose control, fingers squeezing tightly around his brother's throat as he pushed as deeply as he could and thrusting in again and again, pounding Dean into the bed as he coated his walls with come.

Sam collapsed on top of his brother, hand leaving his throat as he kissed along the space where inevitable bruises would form. Dean's arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close.

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy," Dean breathed. "Love you so much."


End file.
